Hidden Desire
by Tot-Senpai
Summary: Sasuke returns from Orochimaru only to find MANY changes in Konoha. Will his heart be broken when he finds the one he loves in love with another? SasuNaru : Warnings Inside


Title: Hidden Desire  
By: Chihaya the Fallen  
Warnings: Yaoi , Oral , Lemon ( For Later Chapters )  
Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto  
Beta: None

Note: Don't like it. Don't read it.

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Shattered. A word that defined Uchiha Sasuke. He had been left alone all his life and all he knew was the heartbreaking experiences of his past. His family murdered before his eyes when only a child, by his own brother nonetheless. Though his brother still lived on, Sasuke was known as the only survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. However, this young man searched desperately to find a woman worthy enough to carry his infant, yet none proved this worth. All the women in the village weren't strong enough to protect the child, in case he was killed.

_**Only one caught Sasuke's eye, one strong enough to defend the child. But, unfortunately, this vessel could not carry his seed. Sadly, the one he choose was a male. And not just any male, the carrier of the Kyuubi. A nine tailed fox demon laid in slumber in the depths of the boy's body. Uzumaki Naruto was the man Uchiha Sasuke had chosen, even if it meant giving up his revenge and revival of his clan.**_

"Hn."

Weeks had passed since Sasuke rejoined Konoha, the Leaf Village. For the boy it was a joy to be back near the one he loved. Being able to see those ocean blue eyes stare up at him with sorrow and rejoice. Here he was, standing before the man he so desperately wanted yet had no chance at having. To hold him, comfort him, and to help him through everything. He wanted to show the boy affection and appreciation that he needed yet so little did he receive. This broke his heart yet he would never admit it. The feeling that resided deep within his shattered heart.

"Sasuke-kun! Are we all going to train today?"

"Yeah, are you? Sakura-chan and I were about to head to the training grounds."

Could he really follow them after everything that has happened? Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto acted as if he never left, as if he never joined that man, Orochimaru. He knew better. Deep down they despised him for what he did, a traitor was what they should be calling him. "Dobe, don't repeat an already asked question. It's annoying." Naruto, although enraged, had learned to control his temper which was helpful due to his new lifestyle. All he did was smile a sweet, innocent smile and said nothing more.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun. Be nice to Naruto-chan. He has done nothing wrong. Not yet, anyways." She laughed, intertwining her fingers with Naruto's. A blush creped on his face. He was embarrassed, but why? And why was Sakura holding his hand and calling him such an affectionate name? Sasuke was staring with a confused look on his face as Naruto reached over to the pink haired girl and wrapped his arm around her waist. He had been gone for three years, but how could this much change? Sakura was allowing Naruto to be around her, and touch her. "Sasuke-kun... I know what you are thinking... Why am I not yelling at Naruto and pushing him away, begging for your attention, right?" Sasuke merely nodded to the question, eager to hear what she was going to say next. Much to his dislike, it was something he hated to hear.

"Sakura-chan finally agreed to let me date her. It took two years but it finally happened! I guess I have you to thank, Sasuke-chan!" The raven haired teen snorted at the nickname. The blonde had no right to be so friendly to him. Though he was enjoying the affection the boy was giving him, he still felt as though Naruto had no right to be his friend. Sasuke wasn't to curse him, yet no words came. He wanted to walk away, yet his legs wouldn't move. Every muscle in his body told him to just walk away but his heart told him otherwise. He made no attempt to push Naruto away as the blonde's well developed arms wrapped around his form.

Naruto was still shorter than Sasuke, who stood at 6'1" to 6'2". Meanwhile the blonde stood at 5'8" to 5'9". They both weighed about the same but who was judging on that? He wanted to cry. He felt the tears swell in his eyes but he would tear himself apart if someone saw them running down his face. Thankfully, for Sasuke, those tears were hidden by his long black bangs. And he was grateful Naruto was holding him as if best friends. Heh, maybe... Just maybe they were back again. Rivals and best friends.

"I want to be friends. I want us to be like we use to be. Sasuke-teme..."

"Hn. Dobe. Rivals and... And..."

"Friends! Oh, yeah!"

Sakura was the only one left from the group hug. Suddenly, she busted between them, giving Sasuke the perfect opportunity to wipe away those tears that he so hated so shed. It was the Uchiha pride that he wanted to uphold. He felt all eyes on him as he turned away, walking silently back to the Uchiha manor. Everyone knew about the manor, a very beautiful estate. Sadly, the oldest member of Team 7 hated that manor. He hated it with a passion. He believed it was because his family was murdered there, but the real reason was deeper. The wanting he had for someone, anyone to spend their days with him in that huge, dark manor.

"Sasuke-chan! Sasuke-chan! Come eat ramen with us!" Naruto was acting differently, and Sasuke wasn't liking it. This new lifestyle has the Uchiha worried. He wasn't going to say no, he couldn't. Not when those ocean blue eyes tremble and beg to be loved. "Che. Fine." Naruto jumped for joy, now being led by a smiling Sakura and walking before a smirking Uchiha. Sasuke was truly happy.

It seemed like forever since they started walking. Nothing but a slow and steady pace as the group spent their time catching up on things with their former teammate. "Everyone in the village likes me now, Sasuke-chan! And now that Sakura is with me nothing can get better than this... Don't get me wrong, I'm also excited and glad you are here to, Sasuke-chan! We can be friends again!" The older teen couldn't believe what was happening. The whole village forgave him? Were they mad? He was with an evil villain, but he returns and everyone praises him? He sighed and crossed his arms, feeling the blonde now walk beside him.

Everything had change. Sakura, Naruto. Even himself. Sakura had grown, her hair long and pulled back into a pony-tail, while her headband swung loosely around her neck. She wore a little make-up now, obviously trying to empress Naruto. She no longer wore that ridiculous outfit, now it was a black shirt with fishnets down to her black shoes. Her top was a light maroon with a white circle on her back, the Haruno symbol. Meanwhile, unexpectedly, Naruto rid himself of that orange jumpsuit. Though orange suit him, and he kept to that.

He now wore a black tank top, with an orange jacket that had his symbol engraved in the back. He wore shorts now, and on his arms were black armbands that looked like ribbons. His headband was on his forehead like always. They were all fifteen now, except for Naruto who was turning fifteen in two days. It was October 8, and already the village was readying for the celebration of the Kyuubi's imprisonment. Everyone knew now, about Kyuubi. And the new Hokage had never expected for everyone to accept the fact.

Sasuke paused, looking down to his uniform. It was the same old thing he wore years back. "I'll catch up in a minute. I'm going to change." He said, not taking a second glance as he walked away. He could hear footsteps behind him, approaching but he did not turn around. A cold hand rested on his wrist as the footsteps now were beside him. "I'll go too!" Naruto called hyperly. That was just like the old Naruto, not caring what others said to protest.

"Whatever, Dobe." The nickname was nice to hear again, or so Naruto thought. He wanted more than anything to hear Sasuke call him by his name. If only once. Though he shook it off and walked with Sasuke to the manor. They approached the house, a soft gasp escaping Naruto's lips as he gazed upon the beautiful estate. It was wonderful. "Wow! You live here?! I wish I could live in something this fancy!" It was nice having a guest in his home, although it wasn't really his home. Everything was Itachi's since he was the oldest, but Itachi left so it basically belonged to Sasuke.

_Maybe... Naruto will spend the night over here? No! What are you, Sasuke, stupid?! _The blonde watched as Sasuke fumbled with the keys, opening the door and walking inside. He soon followed, a wide expression on his face as the light filled the room. All he wished for, all he ever dreamed for Sasuke already had. No wonder everyone looked up to him, adored him. Hell, even Naruto was beginning to join the Sasuke Fan Club. However, that club disbanded as soon as Sasuke left. Everyone turned their backs on him. Everyone but Naruto. He was the only one that still had hope in the older teen. "It's going to be my birthday soon... Everyone is going to celebrate it."

Sasuke was walking along the main hallway, feeling the boy follow his every move. He said nothing, only allowed this course of action. "Hn. Congratulations." It sounded more like an insult than a really congratulations. But nonetheless, Naruto smiled. He wasn't the type to look at life as a glass half empty. Now he looked at it as if the glass was almost full. Praising for what he has, and grateful for what he receives. This was certainly not the same boy Sasuke knew those three years ago. He frowned and stood before a door, his hands slowly making their way across the carvings. It was the Uchiha symbol embedded in the wooden door.

"It's a beautiful home, Sasuke-chan..." The name. He kept calling him that name. An affectionate term such as 'chan' being added was more like an insult every time her heard it. Again, he said nothing. "Uh... Yeah, it is." He pushed open the door to reveal a large, almost sorrow-filled room. Dark blue walls, black carpet, red curtains, bed covers, and rugs. Blue skirting was hung around the bed, as black and white pillows laid on the red cover. An odd yet peaceful room.

"Is this your room, Sasuke-chan?"

"Yes."

"May, erm, can I call you Sasuke-chan? Or are you angry with it?"

"Whatever you want, Dobe."

"You are still a teme, Sasuke-chan."

Was he such a jerk to Naruto? Sasuke ignored it and walked forwards, his dresser now before him. The black wood covered in dust along with every other piece of furniture. He reached inside and pulled out a black outfit, a pair of fresh boxers, and then closed the drawer. Now he laid them on the dresser. His hands fumbled with his shirt, pealing it off and throwing it on the floor. "Hey! Don't messy your house!" Naruto quickly ran over and picked up the shirt, tossing it on his shoulder. Sasuke laughed. _He would make a good wife some day..._ He joked to himself. A soft chuckle escaped his lips, but hopefully the blonde didn't notice.

Unfortunately, he did. "What is so funny, Sasuke-teme?" That sounded cruel. Like the old Naruto begging to be brought to life again. Something that Sasuke wanted to have back. Not this lucky-go-happy smiley shit. "You, loser. If I knew better I would say you're going to be the house-wife." He joked. Naruto gasped, jumping back and releasing the shirt, allowing ti to drop to the floor. "Gasp! What's this?! Sasuke-chan can make a joke?!"

That was un-Sasuke-like. He shook it off and slowly unbuttoned his pants, unzipped them, and rolled them from his hips and to his knees. He could hear Naruto's breath starting to heavy as more and more clothes came off. _Hm... I think he is watching me..._ He had to know. The pants were now around his ankles, and now time for the boxers. He moved his hands along his curves, now resting them on his hips. Making their way, his fingers dipped down into the hem of his boxers and slowly began to pull them down. His hips wiggled a bit as he teasingly put on a show for the blonde, who was enjoying every minute. Finally, everything was off but his armbands and legbands.

He grabbed the outfit from the dresser and began to slide it on when hands wrapped around and grabbed the suit. "What the-?! Dobe, what are you doing?!" Naruto slowly helped the raven haired boy to slide on the outfit. The jumpsuit clinging perfectly onto Sasuke's hips and toned body. "You are taking to long, Sasuke-chan." He smiled innocently. These actions made Sasuke think, _Maybe... Naruto has a crush on me? No. I'm not THAT lucky._

"Hn. Dobe. I like taking my time and do things right." Was all Sasuke said before pushing the blonde away. He almost whimpered at the loss but instantly held it back. He walked over to the closet by his bed and pulled open the door. Reaching inside he searched for a certain item. Smirking when his hands touched the fabric. He pulled it off the hanger and pulled it out, pushing his arms through the cloak-like jacket. It had the fan on the back of his jumpsuit, as well as on the back of the cloak. It was a dark blue, and was trimmed in white. It ran down his down and loosely covered his jumpsuit, stopping at the knees. He left it open for some reason, a guess for easy access.

Naruto blushed as he looked Sasuke up and down, all his sinful pleasure was before him. A hidden desire that he so longed to reveal. He moved his gazes away and tried to hide the red stain on his face but to no avail. Sasuke had noticed it, and was now inching his way over to the blonde. Their faces mere inches apart and Naruto was blushing madly, and, not so shockingly, Sasuke had a calm expression. "W-what are y-you d-doing, Sasuke-c-chan?" That was all he could manage out before he noticed a slight blush on Sasuke's face too.

"Y-you look good, r-really good. Heh, you've g-grown..." Sasuke could feel the ocean eyes traveling along everyone inch of him. This didn't bother him at all. Slowly he placed his hand against Naruto's cheek only to feel heated skin. "We both have. And, Dobe, you don't look to bad yourself." Naruto gulped, realizing all that held him to sanity was the slight pain in his lower lip. He had been bitting so hard it brought blood, and slowly it trickled down the corner of his mouth.

A slight hiss of pain escaped his now blood red lips. It hurt but he wouldn't admit that. "Now, now. You shouldn't cause yourself pain. I guess I have to be the one to heal that, now won't I?" Silence. Passion. Uchiha Sasuke was one of the top most wanted men in the village even after three years. But here he was locking lips with another male. And not just any male, the Kyuubi holder. Naruto gasped as he felt a wet tongue slide across his lips. His hands now resting on the older teen's shoulder but he made no effort to push him away. Sasuke took this moment to force his tongue into Naruto's mouth, searching every part of his mouth to find what turned him on. He felt the boy shuttered under him, shivering in pleasure.

He felt hands now flapping wildly, as Naruto muffled a sentence. "Mhf meed mo mfheafh!" Sasuke pulled back, looking oddly at the blue eyed teen. A blush stained both faces but Naruto's was more of a deeper red. "Can't you even hold your breath? Che. Fine, breath through your nose, Dobe." Their lips crashed again, and Naruto took the advice. Again he felt that wet tongue glide across his swollen lips and immediately gave access. Sasuke complied and pushed forward against the boy, their tongues in a soft dance for dominance. Needless to say, Sasuke won.

Sasuke managed to back Naruto against the wall, both their bodies pushed together. Their fast growing erections pressed firmly against one another as their lips remained joined. He drew back. "I want to taste you." Naruto gasped at the soft lips that now traveled hurriedly down his jaw, ending at the base of his neck. He stopped and began sucking then bitting down on the sensitive parts of the boys nape, a loud moan escaping the blonde's swollen lips. Was he being marked as property? All thoughts lost when an even louder moan ran from his lips. He wasn't going to hold anything back, and so he yelled as loud as he wanted. That same tongue darted across the wound, soothing it.

"Don't mark me..." He tried to growl out but it only ended up sounding like a lusting invitation. This encouraged the onyx-eyed teen to continue his work, switching over and bitting down on the opposite side. "_We_ mark what is ours," He called out softly as he continued to torment the boy. "It's the Uchiha way, marking our lover." All he could hear was the lust and desire the boy was so desperately trying to hide but failed measurably. Naruto threw his head back, trying to concentrate on what was happening. "I'm n-not your l-lover..."

"Not yet." The only thing left of self-control Sasuke had was the constant reminder of how he wasn't Naruto's first. Sure, his first male. But not his first. In a flash Sasuke was on his knees, staring at the huge bulge in Naruto's orange shorts. He smirked to himself knowing he was the one to cause that bulge. Slowly, teasingly he unbuttoned the boy's pants, fingers running and twirling themselves in Sasuke's raven locks as the zipper was now unzipped. The boy's shorts were now at his knees, a constant begging for a release with whines and moans.

Lips trails across the bulge in the boxers, softly taking the head into his mouth. He sucked away on the clothed erection, feeling his hair being squeezed tightly. He smirked, sucking harder then moving away. A grin crossed his face at the obvious wet spot on the boy's bright blue boxers. His hands quickly found the hem of the boxers, yanking them down with the shorts. Naruto screamed basically when his throbbing ache was released from it's prison. Those same lips moved across his erection once more, a scream for more as he took the head into his mouth.

Sasuke swirled his tongue around the mushroom shaped tip, often gliding his tongue through the slit. All Naruto could do was scream, moan, and cry in pleasure. His head shifting side to side as inch by inch Sasuke took his member into the heated cavern. " Mo-More! Sasuke-sama!" Encouraged, Sasuke took it all. Relaxing his throat muscles as he deep throated him. Never had he expected this to happen, his dream was being fulfilled. He could claim Naurto, mark him, take him.

"I-I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Naruto threw his head back again, jolts of pleasure surging through his body. His vision was filled with white as he came into the older teen's mouth, slumping heavily against the door. He panted heavily as those eyes meet his, watching the older teen lips his essence off his lips. "You taste good, Dobe. Ready for more?" He smirked, slowly grinding his hips with the blonde. Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder, a sobbing noise echoing his ears.

"Hm..? Is something wrong? Am I going to far?" Sasuke looked for any sign of unwillingness but all he found was regret. He stopped, and pulled away. He had never forced anything upon him and he wasn't about to start. "Sakura-chan... I can't..." Even though heartbroken, agreed. Naruto go dressed, and with that they left the Uchiha Manor in Silence. _Stupid, stupid! I can't believe I did that... Naruto will forever hate me but I had to know! I had to make the leap!_

"I'm sorry."

He looked up to see Naruto in tears. This broke him. Their walk had instantly stopped when those words slipped his swollen lips. "Hm?" Sasuke turned towards the boy, a look of worry in his coal colored eyes. He couldn't help but feel as though he did something wrong. He should be the one apologizing but here they are and Naruto is the one being sorry. _No! You apologize, stupid! _He screamed at himself. But all was lost when Naruto ran into his arms. "I shouldn't have made you stopped... Gomen! Sasuke-chan, I have to admit I liked it. But, you know... Sakura-chan is..."

"Is what, Naruto-chan?" There was Sakura, standing before them with a confused look on her face. Naruto and Sasuke were hugging! Sasuke growled and pushed Naruto away, hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way. And, as his luck, Naruto did. Without warning Naruto ran. He ran and didn't look back. Sakura gasped ready to run but was stopped by arms wrapping around her. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun. I am guessing you three, including Naruto-kun, will be joining me for training tomorrow?" As the oldest teen feared. It was his sensei. _Fucking perverted teacher. You decide now to show up?! What a loser..._

Sakura stared in the direction her lover ran off to, noticing the pained expression the raven haired boy wore on his face. Even if the boy was cruel he still would be cruel enough to make Naruto cry, would he? _I wonder what's wrong with Naruto. Maybe he would like an afternoon quickie..._ She decided with herself and began walking towards Naruto's. "Meet us for ramen in about an hour. I'm going to get Naruto." The perverted teacher had long ago left when Iruka came yelling about him being late. _He's going to be late for his own funeral. _Sasuke turned to Sakura and before she left gave an empty stare. "Wait. We need to talk." She had a confused look on her face before everything went spiraling downhill.

* * *

Naruto ran. He ran away and didn't care about what the others thought. He knew Sakura would follow him soon and be begging for an afternoon quickie. That girl loved sex, ever since Naruto gave it to her. He soon believed that was ALL she thought about, but said nothing. He stopped before the Uchiha manor, something had drove him to come here.

"Why...?" He questioned himself. It was as if he had a broken heart that only Sasuke could put back together. Tears slowly streaming down his face as he saw the beautiful garden. He had to go in it. Sasuke wouldn't mind, would he? 

He made his way through the front gates, ignoring it completely except for jumping over it. He landed on the other side and curiously searched around. It was, indeed, a beautiful estate. He traveled around the huge manor and peered behind the side. The backyard was huge and the garden filled the scene. Black roses around the walkway, spider lilies dances playfully in the breeze around the pouch, violets had an unique lavender color to them which blended wonderfully with the yellow tulips in around the fountain, daisies made their ways across the grass that made it seem like an endless flower field. 

"What I wouldn't give to live here." 

Naruto blushed at the thought. He smiled and walked along the pathway, ever so often bending down to smell the roses. "I wouldn't mind. There is room." Naruto could feel himself blush more, if possible. Quickly he turned around and found a pair of onyx eyes staring at him and a smirk on the owner's lips. 

* * *

"You want me to what?! Break it off with Naruto-chan?! Why, Sasuke-kun?!" Sasuke didn't respond. Only facing away from the pink haired girl, who had tears falling from her face. Her eyes were fixed on the man who just commanded her, not asked, commanded her to break up with Naruto. She shook her head violently and threw her arms about. He ran up to Sasuke, infront of him, and slammed her fist repeatedly against his chest. "Why, Sasuke-kun?! Why?!"

Again no response. He was trying to think of why he said that. Why had commanded her to break it up. He knew the reason, but didn't want to admit it. Not to her anyways. "You're keeping him away from the person he truly loves, Sakura-san. Now please leave him be." Tears swelled in her eyes again as she repeatedly hit him, again and again. "Who?! Who is his true love, huh?! Tell me that!" Again, Sasuke could not reveal that to her. Silently he did. _Me. I love Uzumaki Naruto._

He walked away, leaving her behind. Making his way he noticed a figure moving infront of his house. He was alert, ready yet calm. Before jumping the gun he pushed open the unlocked gate and walked through, closing it back right after. He made his way to the front door, check to make sure it was locked. To his surprise nothing was touched and it was, indeed, locked like he left it. Silently he walked around the house, now staring at Naruto. He was smelling the roses and smiling. "What I wouldn't give to live here." Sasuke paused. Had he heard him correctly? Naruto wanted to live there? A smile ran across his face. "I wouldn't mind. There is room." He watched as the boy tensed, shot up, and turned around, all in one motion. The blonde had a red stain across his face, and nevertheless Sasuke wasn't helping with that sexy grin of his. It read, "I dare you."

"Erm, eh... Sasuke-chan, w-what a surprise! I was wondering w-w-when you'd be h-home..." He stuttered out. It was quiet cute. Naruto was embarrassed and Sasuke was smiling like the devil himself got a new plaything. He trailed slowly towards the young boy, that same grin not leaving his face as their lips were but inches away. "Sakura-chan...?" Naruto's eyes fixed on the pink haired girl behind Sasuke, who now felt the urge to murder. But he remained cool and turned around, his grin faded and replaced with an angry frown. The stare was harsh, more like a warning than a stare. Naruto use to be the one he always gave warnings too, but not now. After three years everything changed and Sasuke finally admitted to himself that he loved Naruto.

It was after the fight. The one where Sasuke was forced to fight Naruto, yes was forced. Leaving the boy for dead killed the raven haired teen inside and that is when he noticed the spark. He was worried, scared, even terrified for Naruto. Though if he hadn't left him there then for sure nothing would have sparked Sasuke's love for Naruto. The blonde began to slide around Sasuke and into the girl's view but she wouldn't move. Sacred maybe? She just caught her boyfriend about to cheat on her with her ex-crush... A male, no less!

"Sakura-chan... It's not what it looks like...!"

"Then what is it, Naruto-CHAN?!"

_Hn. Exactly what it looks like. _Sasuke thought harshly.

Naruto tried to pull away as an arm wrapped around his shoulder, pulling the blonde closer to the raven haired boy. His eyes focused on Sakura and shook his head violently. Though he wanted Sasuke he didn't want to hurt someone in the process. But, sadly, Naruto couldn't understand that people are going to get hurt no matter what. Sasuke, for one. Naruto hadn't realized that the older teen was there for him. And wanted him, not only for sex, but for warmth. Affection. Devotion.

Sakura stood in disbelief. Her eyes filled with tears that quickly ran down her cheeks only to be replaced with more. "Leave." Sasuke walked away, leaving Sakura and Naruto alone. He slammed his door shut and quickly made his way to his room. He never meant to make Naruto cry and look. _Why did I take it so far? _He walked into his room, closed the door, and sat on his bed. His head fell into his hands as warm tears ran down his cheeks. He hated to cry. His pride told him to stop but his heart wanted to those tears run. He was so busy cursing himself he didn't hear the creaking of the door opening.

"The only thing I wanted was to make Naruto happy... I failed."

"And who ever said that, Sasuke-teme?"

* * *

Chihaya says:

This is my second fanfiction to be posted here. Yes, there is going to be more chapters.


End file.
